Wiggle Time! (1998 video)/Gallery
Gallery WiggleTime1998-Clock.jpg|Clock WiggleTime1998titlecard.jpg|1998 title card WiggleTime(re-recording)-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping WiggleTime(re-recording)-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff TheWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles GetReadyToWiggle-BallTitle.jpg GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" MurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry guitar IMG_2561.PNG|Jeff Murray,captain_feathersword,_dorothy_and_jeff.PNG|Murray, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy and Jeff IMG_2562.PNG|Murray, Greg and Captain Feathersword HereComesABear-BallTitle.jpg HereComesABear-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg HereComesABear-1998.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" JeffandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Murray CaptainFeathersword-BallTitle.jpg CaptainFeathersword-1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword-1998.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" GregandJeffinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Greg and Jeff UncleNoah'sArk-BallTitle.jpg UncleNoah'sArk-1998Prologue.jpg|Murray MurrayandGreg2.jpg|Murray and Greg UncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" Ponies-BallTitle.jpg Ponies-Prologue.jpg|Jeff painting a picture JeffwithPaintingofPony.jpg|Jeff holding a painting of a pony Ponies.jpg|"Ponies" DorothyTheDinosaur-BallTitle.jpg DorothyTheDinosaur-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" TheWigglesandDorothyTheDinosaurinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyTheDinosaur-1998.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur" MurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar MurrayandAnthony2.jpg|Murray and Anthony JeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff playing keyboard PaulField-DogCatcher.jpg|Paul Field as Dog Catcher OfficerBeaplesinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Officer Beaples WheneverIHearThisMusic-BallTitle.jpg WheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg|"Whenever I Hear This Music" IMG_2529.PNG HenrytheOctopus-BallTitle.jpg JeffasOctopus-1998.jpg|Jeff as octopus JeffasHimself-1998.jpg|Jeff as himself HenrytheOctopus-1998Video.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus Murray_playing_his_guitar.PNG|Murray playing his guitar Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BallTitle.jpg RockaByeYourBear-1998Prologue.jpg|"We're having a teddy bear picnic. Everybody's brought their favorite teddy bears along. Perhaps you can have a teddy bear picnic at home" RockaByeYourBear-1998Prologue2.jpg|"We know a song about teddy bears. Can you fing along and do the actions with us?" RockaByeYourBear-1998.jpg|The Wiggles having a teddy bear picnic Magic-BallTitle.jpg Greg'sMagicShow-MagicClubMusic.jpg|Greg's Magic Show: Magic Coloring Book ILoveItWhenItRains-BallTitle.jpg ILoveItWhenItRains-1998Prologue.jpg|Jeff, Emma and Jessie ILoveItWhenItRains-1998.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" QuackQuack-BallTitle.jpg QuackQuack-Prologue.jpg QuackQuack-NonLiveRecording.jpg|"Quack Quack" IMG_2524.PNG|Jeff playing keyboard IMG_2523.PNG|Greg and Murray MarchingAlong-BallTitle.jpg MarchingAlong-1998.jpg|"Marching Along" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BallTitle.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(1998).jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party (Long Story)" DorothyandHenry5.jpg|Dorothy and Henry Henry the Octopus 2.PNG|Henry the Octopus Wags the Dog 2.PNG|Wags the Dog Dorothy'sBirthdayParty1998-RedStarryGuitar.jpg|Red Starry Guitar MurrayinDorothy'sBirthdayParty1998.jpg|Murray TheWigglesBigShow-BallTitle.jpg WavetoWags-1998LivePrologue.jpg|"Let's all wave to Wags the Dog." WagstheDogin1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Wave to Wags" WavetoWags-Early1998Live.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Wags (Notice that the Red Starry Guitar is seen in the background) MurraySingsFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Murray singing "Five Little Ducks" Captain_Feathersword_crying.PNG|Captain Feathersword crying FiveLittleDucks-MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword FiveLittleDucks.jpg|The five little ducks and father duck OfficerBeaplesinEarly1998Concert.jpg|Officer Beaples in concert footage WigglyMedley.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" DorothyWouldYouLikeToDance?-1998Live.jpg|Dorothy dancing Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles & their friends doing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" It'saPirateParty-WigglyMedley.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party on the Goodship Feathersword" WigglyMedley-JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping WagstheDoginEarly1998Footage.jpg|Wags the Dog DorothytheDinosaurinEarly1998Footage.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur HenrytheOctopusinEarly1998Footage.jpg|Henry the Octopus DancingRide-BallTitle.jpg|Deleted Ball Title DancingRide-1998.jpg|Deleted Song: Dancing Ride SingaSongofPolly.jpg|Deleted Song: Sing a Song of Polly GetReadytoWiggleBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Get Ready to Wiggle from Zardo Zap. HereComesABear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Here Comes a Bear from Zardo Zap. CaptainFeatherswordBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Captain Feathersword from Jeff the Mechanic. UncleNoah'sArkBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Uncle Noah's Ark from Anthony's Haircut. PoniesBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Ponies from Anthony's Friend. DorothytheDinosaurBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Dorothy the Dinosaur from Wiggle Opera. WheneverIHearThisMusicBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Whenever I Hear This Music from Lilly. HenrytheOctopusBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Henry the Octopus from Murray's Shirt. Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Jeff the Mechanic. ILoveItWhenItRainsBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of I Love It When It Rains from Building Blocks. QuackQuackBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Quack Quack from Building Blocks. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Dorothy's Birthday Party from Anthony's Friend. GetReadyToWiggle-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title HereComesABear-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title CaptainFeathersword-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title UncleNoah'sArk-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title Ponies-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title DorothyTheDinosaur-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title WheneverIHearThisMusic-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title HenrytheOctopus-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title ILoveItWhenItRains-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries